Crazy Justin Beiber Fan Road Rovers Style
by infernaper303
Summary: Yeah, I got bored AGAIN. And I saw THIS video this time. So yeah, here's my parody of the video. ROAD ROVERS STYLE!


**Hunter: Okay, now you're getting a bite ridiculous.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Hunter: Now you're making an almost exact parody of "Crazy Justin Beiber Fan", also made by makemebad35?**

**Me: So?**

**Hunter: It's not natural!**

**Me: It's funny!**

**Hunter: To you and Blitz!**

**Me: Blitz also becomes a fan in the end.**

**Blitz: What?**

**Hunter: Oh, okay then.**

Hunter was playing the guitar in his room. He was singing the song, "Baby".

Hunter: I was like, Baby, baby, baby NOOOOO,

Blitz came into the room, wide-eyed.

Hunter: I was like baby, baby, baby NNAAAWWW, I was like baby, baby, baby no, and I thought you'd always-

Blitz: What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

Hunter exclaimed and turned around.

Hunter: I'm Justin Beiber's number one fan!

Blitz looked down.

Blitz: What... WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?

Hunter pointed to his pants that were taped high up on his bedroom wall for some apparent reason.

Blitz turned back to face Hunter again.

Blitz: Well, anyway, that still doesn't explain why you're decked out in Justin Beiber clothing.

Hunter: First off, I heart Justin Beiber. My head-band even says it.

Hunter pointed to his head-band.

He then pointed upwards with two fingers.

Hunter: And second of all, if you listen to his amazing lyrics, they touch my heart. And third-

Blitz: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Hunter stopped.

Blitz: Justin Beiber is for ten year old girls, your a 21 year old cano-sapian and look at yourself.

He motioned to all of Hunter.

Blitz: You look like hobo-the-clown that just fucked a pineapple.

Hunter held up a pen that said Justin Beiber.

Hunter: You're just jealous.

Blitz: What is that?

Hunter: It's my Beiber party pen.

Hunter activated the pen, and random lights flashed from it. Techno music played out of nowhere and Hunter bobbed his head to the music. He also waved the pen every four beats of the song.

Blitz just stood there, dumbfounded.

Blitz: Enough!

Hunter jumped and released his grip on the pen,luckily, the pen was attached to a necklace he had on.

Blitz: Put your pants on, and come into my room.

**In Blitz's Room**

Blitz: Okay, what happened to you? And where the hell did you get all that stuff?

Hunter: I'm in a Justin Beiber fan club!

He held up his wrist that said he was an official member.

Blitz: Well, it looks like you got fucked up the ass... by a thirteen year old boy

Hunter: Hooray for butt-sex!

Blitz let out a "SHUT UP" that sounded much like the SHUT UP from smosh on YouTube.

Hunter: You just don't understand his tude-ness! Sometimes I just get lost in his smile. MMMM

Blitz: Yep, this is the part when I blow my head off.

Blitz was creeped out when Hunter closed his eyes and licked his lips

Blitz: STOP IT!

Hunter stopped immediately.

Blitz: What's with you, when did you start listening to Justin Beiber?

Hunter: I don't know. I just woke up one morning and realized I was a huge fan!

Blitz: Well, back in the day I used to be a professional hypnotist. 'Course I did it to get Colleen to spill if she really loved me or not, but, I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you under to figure out the meaning of this.

Hunter: JUST ACCEPT MY LOVE FOR JUSTIN BEIBER!

Blitz talked in a weird voice.

Blitz: Neva! TO DA COUCH!

Once there, Blitz waved his finger back and forth.

Blitz: Now we start...Just look at my finger...back and forth, back and forth.

Hunter Justin Beiber makes my panties wet.

Blitz didn't have time for this.

Blitz: SHUT UP AND CONCENTRATE!

Colleen walked in and understood.

Colleen: He's a fan of J.B. out of nowhere?

Blitz nodded and looked back at Hunter who had fallen asleep because of the hypnotist thing.

Blitz: Where are you Hunter?

Hunter: I'm in a dark room.

Blitz: Who's there with you?

Hunter: There's three black men. They're playing "Baby" from a boombox. I'm strapped to a chair.

Blitz: What else?

Hunter: No! What are you doing to me? You can't make me become a fan! NO STOP IT! STOP IT!

Blitz held up Hunter's iPod and placed an ear-bud to his ear and another to Colleen's ear.

Blitz: Kay, while you're having your spas attack, we're gonna sit here and listen to your iPod.

The two began listening to "Baby", thinking it was pretty catchy and began singing along with it.

Hunter: Oh god, DON'T STICK THE MACARONI DOWN MY PANTS! NO! NOOOO! NNNOOO! NOOO!, OH THIS IS AWEFUL! WHO CAN STAND THIS TORTURE? I still won't listen to him! No, wait. What's that? NO! NOT A DILDO! THAT THING IS HUGE! DON'T SHOVE IT DOWN MY THROAT NO!

Hunter began chocking and gagging while holding his throat.

Hunter: OKAY, OKAY, I'LL BE A FAN! I LOVE JUSTING BEIBER!

Hunter awoke. He was confused. He held the Beiber party pen in his hand and it flashed. He looked at Blitz and Colleen.

**LATER**

Hunter was playing the song again.

Hunter: I was like baby, baby, baby-

Hunter, Blitz, & Colleen: NOOO. Like, baby, baby, baby NOOO Like baby, baby

And they sang together, brainwashed.

**Let this be a lesson to you.**

**JUSTIN BEIBER WILL ENSLAVE US ALL. OBAY HIS MUSIC!**


End file.
